Time After Time
by Lunakytti
Summary: Rated PG just in case. [AU, Sess/kag] Songfic, it might be a little angsty but basically romantic


Time After Time  
  
Pairing--Kagome & Sesshoumaru  
  
A/N: thought i'd write a song fic and here it is. If you don't know what the  
song is through here. The whole song will be at the end of the story. Please R+R  
This is an AU and it's basically pointless fluff, im just going through it and   
fixing a lot of the mistakes I made in here. I hope you like it!  
  
Also this is one short story of a bunch that im going to write and put up.  
It's all going to be in this compact bunch to where it'll appear like one   
story, what I mean is it's just going to all be in the same place under the same name.  
  
( ) ( )   
(^.^)  
  
She sat at her desk in her homeroom class. Her elbow was propped against   
the desk as she looked lazily outside watching the clouds float by. Her sensei  
was droning on about things she didn't even care about. She turned her  
head slowly to see a boy watching her.   
.  
.  
He didn't seem to be paying to much  
attention to the teacher either. He had long moon-touched silky hair and eyes to rival the sun's, flawless soft skin to match a baby's bottom and cold  
enough to make a blizzard jealous. She stared into his eyes and felt like she  
was being drawn into his frigid sun eyes that never blinked or wavered away   
from hers. She was curious as to why he even looked at her.   
.  
.  
She wasn't anything special. As her surroundings faded more and more into time the bell decided to announce the end of the school day. She stared at the clock dazed for a few moments before getting her stuff together and walking out the classroom.   
.  
.  
She walked quickly to her locker and put her day's stuff in  
there while taking out her homework and stuff she needed to do at home.   
She felt a presence behind her and turned around, aware that she was   
trapped against the locker as she looked into big golden eyes and an angry  
expression.   
.  
.  
She knew he wasn't angry maybe annoyed but not angry. Well   
she didn't think he was angry because she didn't do anything wrong. She   
looked up at her boyfriend Inuyasha and sighed. She pushed him back and   
continued getting stuff out of her locker. Without looking back she asked "So  
Inuyasha what are we going to do today"  
.  
.  
(A/N What we always do Pinky try to take over the world!!) Inuyasha  
rolled his eyes and went from behind her to lean against the locker to  
the side of Kagome. He crossed his arms and looked around boredly  
"What do we always do Kagome?" Kagome sighs and closed her locker  
looking at her boyfriend  
.  
.  
"Well I don't think I want to do anything tonight. but study and do my  
homework" Inuyasha looked at her shocked and crosses his arms tightly  
"Feh" Kagome giggles and goes to stand in front of Inuyasha and kisses  
the tip of his nose "We'll go to the festival tomorrow okay? and maybe  
Sango and Miroku will be there too" Inuyasha just grunted and got up  
from leaning against the locker and walked away. Kagome frowned  
and started walking home.   
.  
.  
.  
She reached her front door and reached out to open it as she stepped in she  
felt cold air wash over her and she sighed happily. Outside was hot and in  
here was perfect.  
.  
.  
She looked around and guessed that no one was home, she trudged  
up her steps and walked into her room taking off her back pack,  
and putting it on the chair to her desk. She walked the 2 steps to her bed and   
fell backwards onto her neatly made bed.  
.  
.  
She looked up at the ceiling listening to the the clock on her desk tick  
She closed her eyes and remembered the boy that she was staring at in class   
earlier. Her hands ached to run her fingers through his silky hair, but since  
he wasn't around she had to forget that urge.   
.  
.  
If she didn't know better she would think that boy was a girl, but something  
about him revealed him as a boy. She was wondering why he was  
even staring at her. No one has stared at her like that before it was almost like  
he was bored and she seemed at least half intresting.  
.  
.  
But there was something in his look that made put the other guesses to   
shame. She wondered about this for awhile. And decided that she   
wouldn't figure it out so she got up and sat at her desk, pulling out her  
homework she began working on it until the sun was just about to be  
chased away for the night.  
.  
.  
It was Friday and she had declined a date with her boyfriend to the  
movies to stay here and do homework. Really she thought her life was  
kind of pathetic, but she just didn't think it was working out between  
her and Inuyasha and she decided to break up with him once Monday   
comes. Until then she's going to start early on her self-indulgence week.  
.  
.  
She went downstairs to see Souta playing video games  
and her mom making dinner. Kagome took one look at it and decided to go  
out for food instead of having to eat one of her mother's own recipes. She  
turned around and headed up the stairs again and got dressed into a black  
spaghetti strapped shirt and a red plaid skirt she got long black soccer socks  
and knee high boots.   
.  
.  
She zipped them up and decided to put her raven colored hair into pig tails.  
Happy with her appearence she called Sango to see if she was ready to go.  
She frowned as she heard Sango apologize for the change of plans   
apparently she wasn't going to go with Kagome she had plans with her  
boyfriend Miroku, and had forgotten all about them when she agreed to go  
to the fair with Kagome.  
.  
.  
Kagome sighed and decided to go by herself, she grabbed her purse and   
headed downstairs. She went into the kitchen and told her mom she was  
going out. Her mom nodded her head and told her to have fun. Kagome  
smiled and walked outside to the night covered sky.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Her pace slowed down as she looked up at the brightly lite Ferris  
Wheel. She decided to stop and go on it. She loved Ferris Wheels ever since  
she was a kid, and couldn't resist riding it at least twice before before moving  
on, she walked to the short line.   
.  
.  
A man with glowing white hair stood in front of her, she would have thought  
it was Inuyasha if the man in front of her wasn't by far way taller then  
Inuyasha. She shrugged the feeling that she knew him from somewhere off  
and looked up to the brightly lite heavens as her breath caught when her  
eyes finally reached the moon.   
.  
.  
It was the color of the man's hair and it glowed with beauty and grace  
only the most gifted people could acheive. Her thoughts ran to the boy in  
her class with the moon-touched hair and sunny but cold eyes. So much  
like the moon.   
.  
.  
She gazed up at the moon longingly. Wishing she could have the silent  
strength that the moon posesses She looked at the line and realized that   
she was next, and she was going to have to share the seat with the one in   
front of her.  
.  
.  
She looked behind her to see that the line had gotten longer.  
She smiled and sat down in the seat waiting patiently for the ride to begin.   
She looked over at the other passenger to see that he was looking at her and  
he was the same boy from her class she smiled at him and tried to start a   
conversation.   
.  
.  
" Hi, My name's Kagome. What's yours" she thought she sounded  
like a child. He looked at her a few minutes. "It's Sesshoumaru" Kagome  
smiled a smile that would melt an iceburg.   
.  
.  
" Hi Sesshoumaru, What's Your favorite part about riding a Ferris Wheel?"  
she swore she de-aged like 10 years. He looked up at the moon. "You   
like the moon huh?what makes it so special?" now she sounded like a  
english teacher. He just kept staring at the moon and she nodded her head  
and looked up to the stars.  
.  
.  
~~  
lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you,caught up in circles  
  
confusion is nothing new flashback, one dice almost left behind, soon  
  
came some memories time after, sometimes you picture me i'm walking  
  
to far ahead, your caught unto me, I can't hear what you said, then  
  
you say go slow I fall behind, the second hand unwinde if your lost you can  
  
look and you will find me time after time if you fall i will catch you i will   
  
be waiting time after time if your lost you can look and you will fine me  
  
time after time if you fall i will catch i will be waiting(i'll be waiting) time   
  
after time~~  
..........................................................................  
.  
.  
It's been two years since iv'e seperated from Inuyasha, two years since  
Sessoumaru and I became friends,two years since I was 16. I'm 18 now and  
going into college.  
.  
.  
Sesshoumaru and I are almost insepreable. We're going to the same  
college we're going to both live on campus, and in the same apartment It's  
not like we're going out or anything, we're just best friends. Ever since I  
started hanging out with him 2 years ago I really haven't had any other  
friends except him.  
.  
.  
I don't mind or anything, we can talk for hours about everything.   
We're moving into the apartment on school campus  
today. Did I mention that Sess-chan(my nickname for him) is the best  
cook that iv'e ever known. Everything's great I love being with him.   
.  
.  
We never have a dull moment, and we can sit down quietly and read and   
not have the urge to talk there's no uncomfortable silence between us.   
He's not as cold as I first thought...well he is but not around me,we're too used to each other.  
.  
.  
We're best friends in the whole world and I love him with my very soul.   
But you see that's where the problem lay's i love him more then just a friend  
and I wished I didn't. I know if I said anything it hurt my heart.   
.  
.  
But if he ever rejected me and my love for him. My heart would shatter   
and I don't think anyone will ever be able to heal it, except for him of   
course. But if he rejected me he wouldn't want to heal me either.   
.  
.  
So I love him with my very soul more then friends should love each other  
and the sad thing is no one must know. This can never be put into words   
it'll stay locked in my heart Forever.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
She brought the last box up and knocked on the door to her new apartment.  
The door slowly opened to Sesshoumaru standing there with his milky hair  
falling down his back and his eyes looking straight into her.  
.  
.  
She smiled and handed him the box walking into the apartment. They would   
be starting college in two weeks and she couldn't wait. Sesshoumaru didn't  
seem to care either way. He was an excellant student and could have gone to   
many good college's instead he decided on the college that Kagome was going to go to.   
.  
.  
She told him to go to a better college but he refused. She gave up after   
badgering him for 2 days straight. After that they started looking for apartments.  
.  
.  
They happened to find the perfect one and it was right next to the campus.  
As you walked through the door you would go through a short little hallway  
and end up walking into the living room which was in a square shape.   
.  
.  
Upon entering the Living room you would see the kitchen on the left.   
Going further into the room if you looked to the right you would see another   
door going inside of it.   
.  
.  
Theres a bathroom right in front of you and two bedrooms on each side  
of the bathroom. going into one room your would see a window door   
going over to it and opening it there's a balcony that you can walk on  
to the otherside where there's another door leading into the other  
bedroom .   
.  
.  
Back inside the living room there's a couch against the back wall and  
a loveseat against the wall closest to the other balcony that's right  
across from the first couch. on the wall across from the love seat is a  
entertainment system with a T.V in it and a sterion with the speakers  
on the top of the entertainment system.  
.  
.  
Now inside the kitchen going inside the door, there's another door  
right in front of it. looking into the kitchen the fridgerator is right  
next to the door you came through. The stove is right across from  
the fridgerator. On the left and right side of the stove are cabinet's.   
.  
.  
On the side of the Fridgerator there's cabinet's on the left side of the  
fridgerator. at the end of the cabinet's there's a window and below it   
is the sink. The counter goes all around except stops at both of the doors.   
Now going through the door that you heard of earlier is where the  
washer and dryer go.  
.  
.  
Tomorrow they were going to look around campus and go shopping for food  
and things they would need for they're classes. Tonight they were going to  
look around town, and get used to the place plus they had to celebrate   
because tonight was the night when they met and became friends.  
.  
.  
They were especially intrested to see if they're were any fairs around so  
they could go on the Ferris Wheel. At home they would always go to the fair  
that they had tonight and it was there every year.  
.  
.  
So they didn't fret to much especially since they both knew where it was.   
But since tonight they were in a new city and barely knew anything  
around them they we're going to excuse it this once if they didn't get to  
a fair. Since Sesshoumaru was a better cook then most chef's they   
decided to not go out to dinner either.   
.  
.  
So in general they were going club hopping. Since Kagome's hometown  
was pretty small it didn't have much clubs and if she did go to a club in  
another city or in they're own somehow her mother always found out and  
she would get in semi-trouble.  
.  
.  
As long as she was drinking she just had to miss hanging out with   
Sesshoumaru the next weekend. But since they usually had 5 days before  
the next weekend.   
.  
.  
They managed to get her to let Kagome go hang out with Sesshoumaru.   
Her mother thought it funny that each time this happened (which was  
countless times) she would refuse to budge but both together always  
managed to let Kagome go out the next weekend again.   
.  
.  
.  
Kagome put on a a white blouse and tied both sides into a knot showing  
her belly, a Red plaid skirt that looked mini. Along with black boots that  
went just before her knees.   
.  
.  
She rather liked this look, guys seemed to like this look on her too. As  
soon as she was finished dressing she put her waist length black hair   
into pigtails with two black ties. After applying some eyeliner and eye  
shadow with a touch of blush.   
.  
.  
She walked out of her room and into the bathroom, She took out her  
lip-gloss and ran it smoothly over her lips giving it a redish shiny look,  
She looked over her appearance once more and nodded in approval  
before she walked out of the bathroom and into the living room.   
.  
.  
Stopping as she see's what Sesshoumaru's wearing. Baggy black  
corderoy pant's with black boots and a tight black shirt with fishnet's  
covering his well muscled arms. She smiles winningly as her heart  
tries to go back to normal speed.  
.  
.  
They're not goth or anything it just happens that both of them love  
the color black and look stunning in it. She lifts up her arms and  
turns around in a circle for Sesshoumaru's benefit.   
.  
.  
when she looks back up at him he nods approvingly and smiles   
one of his rare smiles. "ready to go?" He asks seductivly, bouncing   
off her like an echo. She was used to his voice but it still never   
failed to make her heart beat faster, and he knew this so he smiled   
as Kagome almost tripped over her words   
.  
.  
" Of course i'm ready..who wouldn't be ready when a hot guy is  
standing in front of asking her to go? I'd be ready even if i was in  
my bra and underwear just so I can be on time and go out with you"   
.  
.  
He arched his eyebrow as his smile faltered. She grinned knowing  
he was trying picturing her actually doing that. She grabbed her   
black purse like backpack and grabbed his arm dragging him  
out of the apartment.   
.  
.  
She turned around and locked the door after she had pulled Sesshoumaru  
out and then proceded to walk out of the building.   
.  
.  
.   
They walked along the streets of Tokyo. Kagome's arm entwined with  
Sesshoumaru's They stared at the black sky the lights of Tokyo created.  
They couldn't see the stars but they could see the moon as easily as if they  
were still on that Ferris Wheel two years ago.   
.  
.  
Kagome sighed as she watched Tokyo's night people hurry around like   
roaches running from they're death. She looked up to see a brightly lite  
red neon light mixed with blue and green saying Time.   
.  
.  
She decided to check it out so she released Sesshoumaru's hand and   
ran forward her ears pulsing with techno and remixed music. She   
wanted to get in there and dance she turned around to see Sesshoumaru  
hurrying up too catch up with her "If i didn't know better I'd think you  
were a little kid running from your babysitter to see all the pretty lights"   
Sesshoumaru said rather criptly.   
.  
.  
Kagome grinned "Then that makes you my babysitter, poor Sessy-sama  
got stuck with babysitting on a friday night" Sesshoumaru glares at her  
while she just grinned wider, wrapping her arm around his and  
walking to stand in line to get in the club.   
.  
.  
There was a few people in line in front of them so they would only  
have to wait about 15 minutes. Kagome stood there aching to dance, join  
in the music and let herself go. She was into dancing with someone to fast  
upbeat music while Sesshoumaru preffered dancing to slow music.  
.  
.  
For the life of her she couldn't understand so she just assumed that he  
was a classical guy stuck in the 21 first century. They got up to the front   
of the line and waited to go in. they stood there watching people around  
them, come out drunk.   
.  
.  
Kagome looked back at the line and realized that more people had  
got in line and now there was a line going down to the end of the street.   
She sighed in relief to know that she had got here without really having to  
wait for anyone.   
.  
.  
Most of these people were going to have to wait for hours. She looked at  
the bouncer as he motioned for them to go in she smiled andwalked into  
the room full of people,pulsing music and alcohol the perfect place to lose  
yourself in.   
.  
.  
Kagome wasn't planning on drinking and Sesshoumaru never drank  
anything but Wine. The way he dressed and the way he was were   
complete opposit's of each other. Arm in arm they headed up the stairs   
to a table and sat down.   
.  
.  
Looking out over the dance floor,Kagome had the urge to dance, she  
got up and grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and tugged him to get up.   
He refused to budge "Come on Sessy-chan let's go dance" He shook  
his head "I don't dance like those people down there dance" She  
sighed and let go of his hand  
.  
.  
"Fine i'll go find someone else to dance with" he shrugged his   
shoulders and Kagome felt a tug at her heart. She frowned and walked  
downstairs. As soon as her foot touched the bottom floor a guy came  
up and asked her to dance.   
.  
.  
She smiled and nodded her head walking into the middle of the  
dance floor she started dancing with the guy that asked her to dance. She  
moved her body to the music and forgot who was around her losing her   
self in the music.   
.  
.  
She looked up to where Sesshoumaru was supposed to be. She frowned  
seeing he wasn't there she looked around and a new song came on a  
slow one. A guy with black hair and golden eyes walked up to her as   
she was heading off the dance floor.  
.  
.  
"Hey i'm Li, do you want to dance?"  
.  
Kagome smiled at him and nodded her head. They headed back onto the  
floor and she put her arms on his shoulders,while he put his hands around  
her waist. They slowly began to move to the music that was playing in   
everyone's head. She looked around around her to see if Sesshoumaru was   
dancing.   
.  
.  
She looked behind Li and saw familiar silver hair attached to a   
body that could only be one person. She felt her heart drop to the pit of her  
stomach as she swallowed back the tears that threatened to swim down her   
face. She looked at the girl he was dancing with, She had long black hair  
tied in a pony tail trailing down her back, with icy cold blue eyes.   
.  
.  
She had a blue spaghetti strapped lacy dress that went down to her knees with black sandles, she had the look of perfection, and a barrier of ice surrounding her heart. She seemed almost exactly like Sesshoumaru did two years ago.   
.  
.  
They were dancing together extremely close. She let go of Li and was about  
to go over there and enforce a 6 inch ruler law.   
.  
.  
When she lost track of where they went. She sighed sadly and said goodbye  
to Li. She walked up the stairs to get her bag and she looked one last time down at the dance floor to see Sesshoumaru and the girl staring into each other's eyes.   
.   
.  
A single tear ran down her face as she walked down the stairs and out of the club.   
.  
.  
A few minutes later Sesshoumaru and Kikyo the girl he was with walked  
up the stairs to the table where he and Kagome was sitting. He remembered  
seeing her walk up here. He saw that her bag was gone and realized that she  
must have gone home, and didn't say anything to him to ruin Kikyo's and his moment's together.   
.  
.  
His heart turned slightly before he pulled out the chair for  
Kikyo, she sat down and he slid the seat closer to the table. He sat on the  
otherside of Kikyo, and they talked for a few minutes before deciding to go  
back to Kagome's and his apartment.  
.  
.  
.  
They had reached the apartment about an hour ago and  
Kagome wasn't here. Kikyo and him were sitting on the love seat watching   
movies with a bowl of popcorn between them. Kikyo moved the bowl to the  
side of her and moved closer to Sesshoumaru putting her head on his  
shoulder.   
.  
.  
He instinctively put his arm around her shoulders. She smiled  
and looked up at him to see him looking outside. She got up and pulled   
him with her dragging him to the balcony outside. they left the doors open  
and Sesshoumaru stared up at the moon.   
.  
.  
He looked down at Kikyo who was staring up at him she moved to stand in  
front of him and lifted her arms to wrap them around his neck. She stood  
on her tip toes and boldly went where only women dreamed of.   
.  
.  
She kissed him and he kissed her back, he wrapped his arms around her   
waist and for a minute thought this women in front of him was Kagome.  
But the familiar scents he was familiar with that floated off of Kagome  
wasn't there but the light scent of dirt and perfume flooded off of Kikyo.  
.  
.  
He stopped kissing her and looked down at Kikyo looking up at him   
questioningly " I think you should leave" Sesshoumaru said crypticly,   
before he said that he thought he heard the sound of a door closing.   
He was hoping it was Kagome. He let go of Kikyo as she went and got her   
stuff together and prepared to leave.   
.  
.  
Sesshoumaru walked to the front door and saw Kagome's bag hanging there  
on the rack. He went to her room to see if she was there but she was still gone.   
.  
.  
He slumped against the wall of her bedroom as he heard the door shut again   
announcing Kikyo gone.  
.  
.  
~*~Flashback~*~  
He was just sitting at the table in the club all by himself watching   
Kagome dance with tons of guys. She didn't even seem to know which  
guy she was dancing with. She was dancing with all of them, but she   
was also dancing alone. He stood up to go and save her from the dance  
floor when Kikyo came up to him and asked him to dance. He didn't really  
care so he agreed.  
.  
.  
They walked down the stairs together and headed for the the floor. Just then  
fate decided to play a cruel joke on him and the club music turned to a slow   
dance song. Kikyo put her right hand in his left hand and put her arm up on  
his shoulder while he put his right arm around her waist.   
.  
.  
She tripped and both her arms ended up around his neck while his hands had gripped her by her waist to prevent her from falling again.   
~*~End flashback~*~  
.  
.  
He was used to this because Kagome tripped all the time. Kagome though  
usually removed herself from his arms right away blushing and  
apologizing for stepping on his feet, he kinda regretted it when Kagome  
left his arms, he liked her being there, it's where she belonged, in his   
arms.   
.  
.  
Well that's what he thought anyways. He got up and walked into  
his room. He looked around it for a certain box and found it in the  
corner across from him. He walked over to it and opened it. They were  
photos mostly of him and Kagome.   
.  
.  
He looked for a certain one,he found it in the bottom. The picture was  
wrinkled and soft from being looked at so much. He loved this picture  
of her. The background was white and so was her skin. They blended  
together to where you could really only see her beautiful blue eyes and her  
black hair surrounding her face like an aura.   
.  
.  
She was smiling a very innocent angelic smile. The picture was faded a lot  
from him always looking at it. She gave this to him about a year ago. Back then they were inseperable, but lately she's been distant and vague. They never sit up all night and talk to each other about anything.   
.  
.  
Also she's began acting wierd around him, like she doesn't know how to act or like she's hiding something. He couldn't really blame her though he's always looking at her longingly or doing things with her that,usually only her boyfriend would do. When they got home tonight he was going to make spaghetti and have it on one plate so they could both eat off of it.   
.  
.  
Like her favorite movie Lady and the Tramp. He got up off the floor and headed out to living room with the picture in his hand. He went onto the balcony and watched the silent street of Tokyo. Still no sign of her, he was getting worried. Dawn was approaching and the darkness of Tokyo turned gray.   
.  
.  
~~  
After my picture fades, and darkness has turned to gray, watching   
  
through windows, your wondering if im okay, secrets, stoned in, from  
  
deep inside, the drum beats out of time, if your lost, you can look, and  
  
you will find me, time after time, if you fall, i will catch you, i'll be  
  
waiting, time after time ~~  
.  
.  
She walked around endlessly. Not knowing where she was going.   
Her heart hurt more the she wanted to admit. When she had walked  
into their apartment, Sesshoumaru's and hers, she had seen them kissing  
on the balcony.   
.  
.  
She left as soon as she saw it. Her heart was shattered and it was left  
for her to pick up the pieces. All alone. She had wanted that apartment   
for them because of the balcony's. They were romantic but they also held   
a great view of Tokyo. She had also wanted Sesshoumaru to do that to her.   
.  
.  
Hold her tightly like he was never going to let her go, and make out   
underneath the full moon. He had kissed the girl the same night he met   
her. While she had known him for two years and the only time he held her  
was when she had tripped into his arms, but the sensation of being in  
his arms was always short lived.   
.  
.  
She's glad she never told him how much he meant to her, because if that had  
happened afterwards, she wouldn't be able to stand living another night.   
It's not like she was suicidal it's just that she wouldn't be able to stand rejection from the one she loved and would do anything for. When she looked up from her thoughts she found herself walking into a park.   
.  
.  
Trees everywhere with a lake in the middle. She sat down on a bench and  
stared at the calmness and placidness of the lake and trees. They  
reminded her of Sesshoumaru. In fact everything reminded her off   
Sesshoumaru. He could tell her to jump off of a bridge, she'd  
probably do it, just for him.   
.  
.  
She decided she needed to get back to her apartment and sleep. Even if that  
one women is still there. She stood up sadly and walked back to the  
apartment. She walked into the building and up the stairs, hesitating a second before opening the door and walking in.   
.  
.  
She looked in and saw Sesshoumaru's back towards her looking over the  
wall on the balcony. His arms were crossed and his hair was falling around him.  
.  
.  
She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Sesshoumaru?" He looked back at her slowly his eyes filled with unshed tears.   
.  
.  
Kagome opened up her arms for him and he embraced her tightly. His tears  
finally falling down his usuall unemotional face revealing sadness and worry.   
.  
.  
Kagome ran her fingers softly through his hair, letting him cry. She smiled sadly.   
.  
.  
"I was so worried, Kagome-chan, I thought something happened too  
you "He thought he sounded like a 10 year old. "it's okay Sessy-chan  
i'm here, I just had to think a little bit" he left her embrace to her dismay.   
She frowned and looked behind Sesshoumaru to see the sun breaking  
through the nights barrier.  
.  
.  
He stared at her as a tear fell down her face. He leaned over and kissed the tear. She looked at him. Did she see love in his eyes? she didn't know. She closed her eyes and sighed " I'm exhausted Sesshou so i'm going to go to bed. She closed her eyes again and fell against Sesshoumaru tiredly.   
.  
.  
He smiled and picked her up Bridal Style and walked into her room setting  
her down on her bed, as he removed her boots and shirt and skirt, leaving her with just her underwear and bra on. He had to do this often especially when she was drunk so both her and him were used to it.   
.  
.  
He moved his hand softly down her belly thinking she was out cold. She opened her eyes and grabbed his hand, he looked at her startled. She smiled and pulled him on to the bed with her. She closed her eyes and her grasp on his hand lightened as he tried to pull away to let her sleep when she spoke "Don't go Sesshoumaru "She said softly.   
.  
.  
She looked up at him and grabbed his hand again. He sighed and   
started to pull his boots off. and pants and the rest of his things. Leaving  
his boxers on, Kagome moved over as Sesshoumaru layed down. She  
cuddled next him her body fitting perfectly against his. "I'll just stay until  
you fall asleep" Kagome smiled and nodded moving into his arms,  
knowing he wouldn't leave.   
.  
.  
Right before she closed her eyes to sleep she whispered something so softly that if Sesshoumaru wasn't so close he wouldn't have heard. He smiled and kissed her forehead tightening his hold on her. "I love you too Kagome" He whispered. She smiled in his arms and both fell asleep dreaming of the one in their arm's.  
  
~~  
You say go slow, I fall behind, the second hand unwinds, if your lost,  
  
you can look, and you will find me, time after time, if you fall, i   
  
will catch you, i'll be waiting time after time, if your lost, you can  
  
look, and you will find me, time after time, if you fall, i will catch you ,  
  
I will be waiting(i'll be waiting), time after time   
  
Time after time, time after time, time after time, time after time, time  
  
after time,time after time,time after time,time after time (fades out)  
( ) ( )  
(~.~)  
.  
.  
( ) ( )  
(^.^)  
Song Lyrics  
Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper  
.  
.   
lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you,caught up in  
circles confusion is nothing new flashback, one dice almost left behind, soon came some memories time after, sometimes you picture me i'm walking to far ahead, your caught unto me, I can't hear what you said, then you say go slow I fall behind, the second hand unwind if your lost you can look and  
you will find me time after time if you fall i will catch you i will be waiting time after time if your lost you can look and you will find  
me time after time if you fall i will catch you i will be waiting time after time  
.  
After my picture fades, and darkness has turned to gray, watching  
through windows, your wondering if im okay, secrets, stoned in, from deep inside, the drum beats out of time, if your lost, you can look, and  
you will find me time after time if you fall i will catch you i'll be waiting  
time after time   
.  
You say go slow, I fall behind, the second hand unwinds, if your lost,  
you can look, and you will find me, time after time, if you fall, i will catch you, i'll be waiting time after time, if your lost, you can look, and   
you will find me, time after time, if you fall, i will catch you, i will be waiting,  
(i'll be waiting), time after time Time after time, time after time, time after time, time after time, time after time,time after time,time after time,time after time (fades out)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Hope you liked my first song fic. Please don't forget to Review!!!!!! the story  
was by me and the Lyrics were Cyndi Lauper's.  
.  
.  
.~**~Lunakytti~**~. 


End file.
